Living the Dream
by TiffySmudge
Summary: Two sisters decide to start a riding school- rate and review!


Living the Dream

Chapter 1

"We'll start a riding school!" said Jess excitedly. I just smiled hopefully. I knew it wouldn't ever happen. As if we could ever afford it. It was just me and Jess at home, and the horses of course. Jess is my big sister, she's 20. I'm only 16. Our parents died in a car crash when we were young. Since then we have always been in care, until Jess, as soon as she turned 18, bought a tiny cottage and we both moved in there.

We aren't very alike for sisters. Jess is tall and thin with brown hair which she always has tied up in a long plait. I'm quite short for my age and I have blond hair and blue eyes. Jess has beautiful emerald green eyes. They were glinting as she spoke to me.

"Don't you see Daisy? With this money I can do anything!" She bent down and petted Scruff, her grey mongrel dog. I could see she wasn't kidding. She had made herself lots of money. She had ridden for the England showjumping team. Her team had won.

Her horse, Misty Morning, a beautiful 16.2 dapple grey mare was the greatest jumper I had ever seen. She seemed too just spring over the jumps as if they were nothing at all. Jess had had her from a foal. When she had found her, starving and alone she insisted on keeping her. Luckily the care home we were at then was a big Victorian house and it had some old stables at the back and eventually they agreed Jess could keep her. Scruff had been a rescue as well. He was such a loyal obedient dog. Both of us loved him.

Jess had another horse too. She was another dapple, but she wasn't as broad as Misty. She was only 15.1. We called her Prancer, but her name didn't really suit. She was the quietest, most honest horse you could ask for. Jess used her as a dressage horse, but as she rarely did dressage, I got to ride her, although she wasn't letting me exercise her as much now and she had gotten quite plump.

We walked out onto our garden. Lots of land had come with the cottage, so we had a field for the horses and a small shed for feed and also another field and plenty of room in our garden. I looked across the meadow and watched the horses grazing contentedly. I loved this house. Even if we had to share a room, I didn't care as long as we had the horses.

"We could use the room in the garden to build stables and make it a proper yard, and the smaller field could be a ménage, the big field would stay as a grazing paddock of course" she chattered happily. I realised it could all come true, if we were careful.

I gave Jess a beaming smile and then rushed up to her and gave her a hug. I wanted this as much as her, but although I was the younger sister, I was always the sensible one. But for once I was sick of being sensible. I was prepared to go for my dreams, even if they were always a little out of reach

"Thank you" I said. I had always dreamt of living with horses. Dreams do come true, sometimes.

Chapter 2

Soon after, the work men arrived. They built us a gleaming yard of stables, and a ménage filled with rubber. We also used the left over bit of field as a grass jumping arena, and Jess got one of the men in the digger to pile up some earth to make a big derby bank. Jess had bought a second hand horse trailer to hitch to our old land rover. Everything was perfect.

I wandered into the yard with Scruff. The stables were empty, all except the two with Misty and Prancer in. The horses were in stalls next to each other, and they lent round and blew in each others nostrils. The midsummer sun was streaming out of the blood red sky. It was a beautiful evening.

"This is the feed room" I said to Scruff, "and this is the barn where we keep hay and straw, and in here is the tack room." The tack room was filled with saddle racks and pegs, but just like the stables, only two were filled. I wanted to know when the new horses were coming. I knew beginners couldn't ride on Misty and even Prancer would be too advanced for them, but I didn't like to ask and sound rude. She had already done so much for me. But I didn't have to wait long. The next morning we went to see a pony.

"The owner says he's a real sweetie, but they need to get rid of him quick so he's dirt cheap" Jess explained as we drove there. I paused between mouthfuls of crisps.

"What's he called?" I asked.

"No idea" she replied, grabbing a handful of my crisps, "But we can't afford to be too picky. If he's naughty, you can school him."

We pulled up at small ramshackle house. A small lady wearing huge glasses, orange beads and a moth eaten cardigan scuttled up to us.

"Have you come for the pony?" she asked, though it was slightly obvious as we were towing a trailer and both wearing jodhpurs. I nodded and we both followed her to the stables.

They were in pieces. I couldn't imagine letting a horse live here. I scraped off a lump of moss from the walls and carried on walking. She led us to a stable on the end and we peered inside. Where we were expecting to see a large pony, we saw a tiny Shetland.

"This is him?" I asked.

"Yes dear, do you like him?" She said brightly.

"Well he wasn't quite what we were looking for but I think he would do fine for younger riders" Jess interrupted. She opened the stable door and we went in to seen him. He wandered over at once and pushed his velvety muzzle into our hands. I patted his neck and found his chestnut fur was all matted and he probably had lice. I shrank back from the poor creature.

"So would you like to try him?" asked the old lady, oblivious to our thoughts. I felt sorry for the pony, and decided even if he was the worst pony I had ever ridden, I would lie and let him come home with us.

"No" said Jess, and my heart sank; I didn't want to leave him, although I knew he wasn't for us. He glanced at me through his shaggy mane, which covered his eyes.

"We'll take him anyway" she said suddenly. I smiled at her in delight. He was coming home with us! We put on his tiny head collar and loaded him into the trailer. The lady didn't bother to say goodbye to him. We drove off from the house. It was then I realised I had never found out his name.

As soon as he arrived he started causing havoc. For starters, as I was leading him down the ramp, he shot forwards and dragged me across the yard to an empty bucket that I had used to mix the feeds in that morning. He sniffed at it, and gave it a half-hearted lick, then tipped the bucket over and began to drag me over to a patch of grass.

Jess ran over to me, and together we managed to get the food-crazed Shetland under control, and we tied him up tightly.

Then came the messy part. We reached for the hose and sprayed him all over. He disliked this. He bucked and kicked out and squealed and span round as far as he could go. We scrubbed in lice shampoo, and combed out all his dead fur.

After another session, which involved us both getting drenched, and Jess getting crippled by the mad miniature, we had finally rinsed of all the suds. Without all the dirt he was a beautiful liver chestnut.

The next stage of his beauty treatment was easy. I simply mixed up some worming tablets with a few handfuls of sugar beet and chaff. He ate it in about two seconds flat. We released him into the small grazing paddock where he took off as fast as his small legs would carry him, giving a few small bucks as he went. The droplets of water flew from him, and inside each one, a perfect rainbow was formed.

We walked slowly back inside, arm in arm, content that we had done a good job. I paused suddenly.

"He still doesn't have a name!" I exclaimed to Jess. "What should we call him?"

"Trouble!" She muttered under her breath as she leant gingerly on her bruised foot. "It suits him" she joked. I gazed back across at him, as he stuffed his face with the lush green grass. He wandered over to where Misty and Prancer were nibbling grass daintily. I suddenly giggled.

"What about Shorty?" I laughed. Jess raised her eyebrows at me, but said nothing. So Shorty he was.

Chapter 3

Jess had already got some requests for lessons from various people. She had heard about the horse auction that was held every Saturday from the locals, and intended to find the perfect ponies for our school.

The first time, I went with her. We climbed into the Land Rover and hitched on the trailer, and then we drove up the dusty track, until we reached the sale.

It was hell. All around us sweaty red-faced farmers shouted and barged past us. I hung onto Jess. We managed to push our way through the crowds, until we reached the ponies.

All I could see was desperate eyes. Some shifted away from us. Some did nothing but stared bleakly into space. Some eyes were rolling, like wild horses', and their coats were matted with sweat, with white foam dripping from their mouths.

We moved up and down the rows dozens of times until we saw some likely candidates. There were two ponies standing in a small pen together. I read the notice attached to the rails.

_Scout and Dazzle_

_14.2 Geldings_

_Good to clip, box, shoe, etc._

_Good in traffic and love to jump._

_Perfect child's ponies_

_Must be sold together._

I finished reading and glanced at Jess. She was looking at me.

"They look perfect" she beamed at me. "Lets go wait in the auction hall until their called in" She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me towards the doors.

Inside was even worse. We were jostled around and could barely hear each other. It was sweltering hot and I could feel my shirt sticking to me. I felt something nudging my arm. I looked next to me. Jess was handing me a coin. I couldn't hear her properly. So she mimed drinking, until I understood.

The blast of cool air was like what I imagine a fish must feel like when it is returned to the water, after spending a few seconds on the surface. There were no crowds anymore, as most of the animals had been sold. The ponies were always last. I saw the ones we wanted being lead in, and I crossed my fingers that Jess would get them.

The proved to be a bad idea; the coin I was holding in my sticky fist dropped to the floor and rolled over to the animal pens. I ran after it. It hit the back of a man's shoe. I scooped it up quickly.

"Sorry" I mumbled. I stumbled backwards, but he grabbed me and pulled me away from the pen behind.

"Careful Sweetheart! That animal is dangerous," he warned. I turned around to see a small chestnut pony. "It ran at the bars bearing its teeth at me when I came past before" he explained. I looked into the pony's eyes. I didn't see any evil. I saw hurt. I read her sign.

_13.2 Mare_

_Likes jumping_

I ran as fast as the wind back to the arena. I managed to find Jess amongst the crown. When she saw me she grinned broadly and stuck her thumbs up. I smiled back. We must have got the ponies! But right now I had more urgent matters to discuss. I tried telling her about the pony, but it was no use. She couldn't hear over the auctioneer's constant babble, and the shouts of the hefty men. I knew that if we didn't save her, she would go for meat.

Then I saw her. She was lead into the ring and released. She immediately galloped round the arena and gave a performance of spectacular bucks which silenced everyone. The man next to us gave a low whistle. I tried whispering to Jess, but she brushed me away.

Meanwhile the auctioneer was starting the bidding. "Who will start me at £200?" he asked. Nobody moved. "£150?" He pleaded. "She's a fine, spirited pony" He said. Still no-one moved.

Jess wouldn't listen. She was having a conversation with the young man sitting next to her. I knew him from the village. His father owned the pub, and he sometimes helped on his uncle's farm.

The auctioneer was getting frantic. "Come on" He said. "It's just what the kiddies need. £100?"

Jess was acting stupid. She was tossing her hair and fluttering her eyelashes. I tried poking her in the back but she just gave me a hard elbow in my ribs. I could see the meat man. He was ready to go in for the kill. He would take that beautiful pony away and do unspeakable, indescribable things to her. I couldn't bear that.

The auctioneer blinked hard. "Nobody wants this lovely girl then?" He asked. "Right" He said "£50, last offer."

She wouldn't listen to me! I finally lost it. I tugged her arm round and pointed at her. "Jess, look!" I shouted.

The auctioneer was glad of an excuse to sell this pony. He saw the girls pointing hand. "I have £50" he cried. "Any advance on £50? Any advance? No? Ok, going once, twice, all done for £50. Thank you ladies and gentlemen, and that, was the last lot of the day. I hope to see you next Saturday."

I stood still as a statue. The first thing that hit me was that she was mine. I had saved her. The second thing was that I didn't _have_ £50. Jess was glaring at me. Her eyes were cold and hard. "I think its time to go" she said.

Chapter 4

It was an uncomfortable ride home to say the least. When we arrived at the yard, Jess got straight out of the car, and I could hear her opening the horse box. I sat and scraped a piece of mud of the dashboard with my nails. Why had everything gone wrong in two precious minutes?

A harsh knocking came from the window beside me. I turned my head slowly and saw Jess standing with the pony, which was pawing at the ground. As from that moment I had no regrets. I was mesmerised by the creature, and had fallen totally head over heels in love with her.

I slowly opened the car door, trying not to make eye contact with Jess. Taking the lead rope in my hand I headed over to an empty stable with the pony following me quietly, pricking up her ears and whickering softly and Prancer who whinnied back excitedly, rapping at her door. I led her in, and removed her head collar. She shook her head and began pawing at the group in search of food. I quickly went and found her a section of hay, which she tucked into contentedly, although her ears were constantly twitching round. Compared to the aggressive pony back at the auction she had completely changed. I reached forward slowly and tried to touch her, but she shied away from me and gave a small kick out with her back legs. Although she didn't hit me, and I'm sure the kick wasn't aimed directly at me, rather to ward me away, I still felt babyish tears prickle in my eyes. I blinked and swallowed quickly, and carefully left the stable, the pony watching me all the way.

Crossing the yard, I noticed Scout and Dazzle grazing in the paddock. Watching them, I noticed Scout was the leader of this herd. Where ever he went, Dazzle followed affectionately.

"Just wait until he meets Misty" I murmured under my breath, and I swivelled over the fence and began trudging towards the house, like a lamb to slaughter.

Jess was waiting for me in the kitchen. I met her gaze as I walked in slowly and stood waiting for her to make the first move.

"So" she said.

"So" I replied nervously.

"What were you thinking Daisy? We can't afford to keep a nervous psychopath of a pony!" she said, standing up suddenly. I mumbled something about the meat man and blushed red. Jess just stared at me.

"We can't take pity on every pony we feel sorry for, Daisy" she said, "If that was the case I would have bought the lot" she admitted.

"I know" I muttered, "But she's special, I know she is" I said stubbornly, "You don't understand." Jess laughed hollowly.

"I don't understand? How do you think I feel about Misty?" she said rolling her eyes. I blushed.

"Ok, that was stupid" I agreed, "But I know this pony has something, I can see it, even if she may look like nothing now. Just like you did with Misty." I had done it. I said the magic words, and watched as her gaze dropped and she bit her lip.

"Ok. But you better be right about this one" she said, trying to be stern. I tried to hide the smile that flittered across my face.

"I actually have something else to talk to you about" she announced, trying to sound mater of fact. I looked up at her curiously.

"I'm going out tonight" she said blushing furiously.

"Where? With who?" I demanded. Jess never went out.

"Just the pub" she said. "I suppose I might see Jack there."

"As he's the landlord's son I suppose that's quite likely" I retorted, raising my eyebrows.

"You don't mind do you? I was wondering if you wanted me to get you a babysitter."

"I'm not a baby!" I said indignantly, "I'll be fine here alone; in fact I'll love it."

"Well if you're sure" she said, looking slightly guilty. I assured her that I was, and she hurried upstairs to get ready. I couldn't believe it. Jess and Jack? I wouldn't believe it. I didn't care much for him, but Jess was my sister. She was mine.

Chapter 5

I hoped Jack would fade out of the picture, just as quickly as he had entered it. I pictured me and Jess in our own little picture frame, with the horses in the background, and us together right in the middle. There would be a golden frame around this picture, to keep unwanted people out. However I had no such luck. If anything Jack became bolder and brighter. Jess visited him regularly, and he visited us. They went out a lot too. They usually offered to take me too, but I could see the relief on their faces when I declined. I liked it alone. I could do whatever I pleased, although for some reason, I felt myself being shunned to back of my picture, whilst a happy couple took centre stage, and I faded in the corner.

I didn't know why I felt so bad. It wasn't like there anything wrong with Jack, in fact, although I hated to admit it, he was gorgeous. Jack was 21, with short wavy brown hair, and deep brown eyes. He was tanned, and his body was toned, from all the work on his uncle's farm. He was friendly and polite, and ever so gentle with animals. He was absolutely devoted to his Collie, Shadow. He was civilised to me, always cracking jokes or telling stories, sometimes bringing me little gifts. I would try my best not to laugh along, and mutter 'Thanks' under my breath whenever I received something, but to be honest I could find no fault with him, except that he had stolen my sisters affections.

As the summer ended and faded into autumn, I returned to a new year at the local comprehensive school. I had never liked school. The girls simply infuriated me with their petty ways, and the boy's vulgar attitudes disgusted me. In years, I was one of the younger ones, but in mind I was way ahead of them all. I didn't mind the village kids, but the ones from the local city had no clue about country life (or anything it seemed, except who was top of the charts at that precise moment in time). School was tedious, and I had enough on my hands trying to tame my little Arab. I had named her Trixie and had been spending every available moment with her.

That evening as I stepped off the school bus, ready for the long walk down the lane, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned round to see Toby, the boy from the local farm. I just looked at him blankly; wondering of this was another joke on my behalf.

'Hey Daisy' he said. 'I was just wondering, well as you live in the village, and I live in the village, that maybe you might possibly want to, you know, meet up tonight?'

'With you?' I said in surprise. He blushed a brilliant shade of red and I hastily rephrased my words. 'What I mean is, why me? I don't generally hang about with you.'

'I know' he replied, 'and I think you should come see us, I mean me and the other kids. We sometimes meet up in the evenings and I thought you might like to come and... talk.' I looked at him in amazement. What was he thinking?

'I don't think so' I said curtly, turning on my heel.

'Wait!' he said. 'I promise you will like it. You don't even have to stay that long, I just thought it might be fun, you know.'

I stopped. Fun, eh? That was a word I hadn't used in a while. I used to have fun with Jess, but she spent her time with Jack now. I always thought that being with the horses was fun, but now I thought about it, as the dark nights closed in there was less time for riding and more time for clearing out stables and scraping dried mud from dirty coats. My mare wouldn't let me near her, although she would now allow me to stay in her stable with her, provided she could watch my every move. I knew this was rewarding, but it wasn't fun. It was just hard work.

I looked back at him.

'Maybe' I said simply, letting the word linger in the air for a few moments, both of us staring at each other, and then I turned and ran, and broke the gaze. I sprinted down that hill so that he couldn't catch me and stop me again.

When I reached the corner I was panting. His eyes had been so blue, and they had a way of looking at me... I felt... special. No! What was I thinking? I didn't know. I was confused. But I wasn't going up to the village again that night, that was for sure.

I reached the yard and immediately went to Trixie's stable. She was turned away from me, munching on some hay. I put some pony nuts in my pocket and entered the stall slowly. She turned her head to look at me, and then continued eating. I took this as a good sign, so I held out to her the pony nuts from my palm. She studied this offering, as if to check if it was some kind of trap. Then slowly lowered her head to take the hay again, deciding it was a better option. I was exasperated. I had been working with this pony everyday for weeks now. I knew she was improving but this was just taking too long. In my mind I had already pictured us out riding. I took my hand and placed it on her shoulder. For a moment I thought I was alright; she had accepted me, but then her muscles tensed and she moved away from me to the other side of the stable. I sighed and left the stable.

At times like this, there was only one thing to do. Ride. Riding a horse is something indescribable. It never ceased to make me feel better, even when I was at the lowest of the low. I wandered inside to find Jess, who was sitting snuggled up with Jack on the sofa. Typical. They sprung apart as I came in, as if I was the elder one.

'Jess, I'm off riding' I said, ignoring Jack completely.

'Wait, on who?' she asked. 'Not that nutter of yours I hope. We decided that if you ever rode her then I must be present and...'

'NOT her' I snapped impatiently. 'Scout?'

'He's been exercised today'

'Dazzle?'

'So has he.'

'Misty?' I tried hopefully.

'No chance'

'Prancer?'

'No, Daisy' she said simply.

'Why?' I cried. 'She hasn't been ridden in weeks, the poor thing is getting so fat. Why can't I just take her out, please.' I begged, close to tears.

'Daisy...' she began.

'What?' I said sulkily.

'She's pregnant.'

'What?!' I looked up at Jess in surprise. She smiled at me.

'Vet confirmed it today. Sorry you can't ride today, but I'm looking in to getting more horses, I mean the customers are flooding in. We're becoming a complete success!'

I trailed up to my room and stared bleakly at the piles of homework that I was meant to be doing. Somehow it all felt so pointless. I thought about Toby, and his offer. I didn't want to go, but then again I didn't want to hang about here with Jess and her boyfriend. I pulled on a blouse and skirt, and then applied a dab of makeup. I then left the house looking unnaturally neat for me. As I was walking up the hill I heard a scampering of paws behind me, and turned to see Scruff following. I smiled to myself. I couldn't take him back now, and anyway it would be nice to have company. He loped behind me until we reached the main road.

I saw Toby leaning on the wall of the post office. His trademark blonde hair was newly washed, and fell silkily into his eyes. He often tossed his head to shake it back into place- a habit that most girls found adorable. Personally I thought it quite annoying. They was no deigning he was good looking, but he resembled a angel, whereas I found bad boys much more interesting.

I walked up to Toby slowly. When I was a few meters away he noticed me there, and turned around smiling. I went and stood by him. After a few awkward moments of silence, he suggested we should go to the local park. Our park isn't a proper park. It is a small patch of grass with a few trees and bench. A rusty swing sits in the corner, and that's where we headed. For a few moments we swung together in perfect unison, both of us trying to think of something to say.

I suddenly stopped swinging and sat looking at the stars. Toby stopped too and looked at the floor. In all the J-17 magazines I had flinched from Jess's bedside, all the romantic encounters happened at night under the stars. But I wasn't entirely sure what a romantic encounter was like, I hadn't much experience with boys. I leant down and stroked Scruff who had been sitting obediently at the side of the swing. Toby stood up.

'Walk?' he asked, offering me his hand. Such a simple gesture yet it seemed to mean so much. I stood up and put my hand into his and together we walked along the dirt path, with Scruff following a few paces behind.

Silently, he led me into the woods, marking the end of the park. Together we twisted through the trees. Usually I would have been terrified at the thought of being led into a dark forest with a boy I hardly knew, yet I felt like I could trust him. I wasn't worried. We reached an old tree, its trunk worn with age. He knelt down and offered me a leg up onto one of the lower branches and suddenly I was hoisted swiftly up, and Toby easily swung himself up, as if he had done it many times before. He was strong and agile, I noted.

'Let's go' he said, smiling at me.

'Where?' I asked uneasily.

'Up!' he said simply, and began to climb. I looked at him in amazement, pulled my skirt down slightly and followed him. Surprisingly it was quite therapeutic. Above my head I could see Toby had stopped at a wide branch. I scrambled up next to him. His hands touched the tree trunk, where a number of marks had been carved, like a tally chart. I ran my hands across them.

'Every time I come here to think, I make a mark.' He said, and looked nervously over at me.

'I understand.' I said simply, although I didn't. This seemed so unreal to me. Toby seemed to have the perfect life; he was popular, good looking and by no means short of money, his family owned a successful farm. He smiled at me, and gazed into my eyes. I looked back, each of us knowing what the other was thinking, but not quite daring to put it into action, until both of us tilted our heads in perfect unison, and our lips met, as we became one.

Chapter 6

I walked slowly and happily back down the lane towards the house. Toby had offered to walk me back, but I insisted that he hurry home; I wanted him to be allowed out again. My head was spinning from the encounter, but deep down I knew I had to be sensible- but there was time for that later. Suddenly Scruff stopped, and began growling quietly, his hackles rose. I clutched his collar nervously, my eyes trying to pick out a figure in the inky darkness. Scruff had his ears pricked, I could feel his muscles tensed.

I took a step forward carefully, but could hear or see nothing. It was a calm night, with no wind or clouds, but I cursed myself for not bringing a torch. Without warning I heard a twig crack, and light footsteps behind the hedge to the left of me. A wave of panic welled up in me.

'Who's there?' I called anxiously.

Unexpectedly, a figure came from the hedge, or so it seemed. I couldn't make it out, as my eyes strained against the darkness. The figure was taller than me, but not tall enough to be an adult. I heard a laugh and then...

'Did I scare you?' The irony alone in his voice was enough to make me feel uneasy. He stepped forward. I couldn't make out his features in the dark, I wasn't even aware of him being so close until I felt a firm hand on my shoulder.

'You live at them fancy riding stables then?' the boy asked.

'What's it to you?' I spat back at him. He laughed.

'Calm down princess, I only wanted to make sure you got home safe.' He said, slipping his hand into mine and leading me along the rutted track. I was astounded at his cheek and cocky nature, so I pulled my hand away, but walked alongside him. I was curious. Who was this mysterious stranger? We walked in silence for a few minutes, until it was broken by his lilted accent.

'How many horses do you have?'

'A few.' I said cautiously. 'You?'

He laughed again. 'Enough' he said.

'Who are you?' I said slowly.

'I suppose there are many answers to that one' he said thoughtfully.

'Well your name then, what's your name?'

'Well that depends on who's talking to me...' he said infuriatingly.

'Me, what am I to call you?' I asked impatiently.

'Kez' he said simply, and stopped dead. I realised we were at the entrance of the stable yard. He leant down and kissed my cheek.

'And don't you forget it' he whispered into my ear.

And with that he disappeared into the darkness.

As if I wasn't confused enough! I was starting to wonder if this was all some sort of crazy dream. I let myself in quietly at the back door, slipping of my muddy shoes and wiping Scruff's paws on the mat. I thought I was reasonably quiet. Apparently not. Entering the living room I saw Jess sitting on the sofa. She fixed her stony glare on me. There was a moment of eerie silence, like the calm before a storm; then she exploded.

'Just where the hell do you think you've been missus?' She shrieked.

'Out.' I said sullenly.

'Oh you think I didn't notice? Why didn't you think to mention you were leaving the house before you wander off to God knows where, _with God knows who,_ and leave us here worried sick!'

'Us?' I thought, until I noticed Jack skulking in a corner. He didn't look 'worried sick', he looked rather miffed that his romantic evening had been spoilt. Good.

'And another thing, did you feed that pony this evening, no! Of course not, I did it! You promised that you would care for her, well if this continues she will be at the auctions by the end of next week, and don't think I won't do it...' she continued as I stared bleakly out of the window.

'Daisy, are you listening to me? Are you going to tell me where you've been?' she demanded.

'I took Scruff for a walk' I said, not looking at her.

'Oh sure Daisy, you have lip gloss smeared round your mouth, don't think I don't know. Don't think I haven't been there' she added as an afterthought. I smiled to myself- Jess was always disappearing from the Children's Home with various boys.

'And that's another thing...' she continued, having regained her breath, 'How dare you take Scruff out without permission, he hasn't even eaten yet...' she went on. I wanted to point out that actually Scruff had followed me. He knew he had been replaced by the two legged twit in the corner. However I decided to keep quiet.

'...He's absolutely filthy from that lane now and you will have to bath him. I need him here to guard the stables, it's not easy keeping expensive horses, you have to be careful, especially now the gypsies have decided to move in next door...'

'Gypsies?' I asked in horror.

'Yes' she replied, 'In the parish field down the lane.'

I stood rooted to the spot. 'Oh crap' I thought to myself. 'That explains Kez.'

Chapter 7

After that incident, I hurried down the lane each night, anxious not to be caught by either boy. Not that they would want to bump into me. Toby had given up after the first few texts I hadn't replied too, and Kez, well, I wasn't sure I wanted to meet him again.

The arrival


End file.
